


Porque vale la pena

by LexSnape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pliroy, Pliroy Week 2017, just love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Lentamente, y con amabilidad, toma las mejillas del chico en sus manos y lo obliga a levantar la cara, sus ojos azul oscuro encontrándose con los ojos color azul claro.





	Porque vale la pena

**Author's Note:**

> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

 

Era suave y delicado.

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky estaba en sus brazos todo en el mundo perdía significado, a excepción del chico y sus labios. Labios pálidos, delgados y sensuales, que lo volvían loco; una boca que podía herir y destruir con palabras pero que, a él, le llenaban el cuerpo de energía y esperanza.

Yuri aleja su rostro del suyo, y Jean puede ver las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada nublada. Los dedos del chico se aferran a su camiseta y la frente se recarga en su pecho. El pálido cuerpo temblando sobre sus piernas le dice lo que el adolescente rubio es incapaz.

Lentamente, y con amabilidad, toma las mejillas del chico en sus manos y lo obliga a levantar la cara, sus ojos azul oscuro encontrándose con los ojos color azul claro. Junta sus frentes, tira del delgado cuerpo que está a horcajadas sobre él hasta que sus pechos y la obvia excitación de ambos no tienen separación más que la ropa, y deja un beso más en los labios del ruso.

Un beso suave y casto. Uno muy diferente a los que habían estado compartiendo solo unos momentos atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, sus labios rozándose ligeramente. Yuri asiente, avergonzado, y el mayor se siente enternecido y totalmente afortunado, porque el chico está esperando por él—. Lo lamento, podrías estar con cualquiera y hacer lo que quisieras…

El rubio lo mira con ojos brillantes y envuelve los brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello del moreno. Lo abraza con desesperación, y JJ sabe que ha dicho algo que lo molesta, así que lo abraza con fuerza también.

—Está bien, ¿sabes por qué? —susurra, con el más joven con los labios haciendo cosquillas en el cuello del mayor— Porque vale la pena esperar por ti, por nosotros…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! He escrito esto por pura necesidad… De verdad sentía que me pondría mala como no escribiera algo de ellos después de tanto que he sido bombardeada por la JJStyleWeeK. Es muy sencillo, pero espero que les gustara. Regalito atrasado para mi Rey.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
